


The Darkness: The Story of Rebecca Bunch

by flouridation



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mental Illness, Musical Comedy, Obsession, Personification, Suicide Attempt Mention, The Darkness - Freeform, Tribute, and will be really sad to see it go, finale, i cried a lot while writing this, just because i love this show a lot, musical dramedy, not because it's great or anything, over the top dramatic dark poem style writing, self harm mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flouridation/pseuds/flouridation
Summary: A constant presence in Rebecca's life reflects on his relationship with her and bemoans how much she's grown. She's grown so much, in fact, she's outgrown him. She says goodbye.





	The Darkness: The Story of Rebecca Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, people. We did it. Four seasons. And now it's over. I'm sorry, I'm not being the most coherent person I could be right now, i just. y'all. it's really happening. i've been crying on and off all day. this show means so much to me and i'm so sad to see it go but so happy at everything its shown me in the last few years. i feel like i've grown up with it. like Rebecca's and my recovery arcs happened at the same time. it's so special to me. 
> 
> anyway. 
> 
> this is a short fic inspired by one of my favorite songs of the season. The Darkness. i hope someone enjoys it, or at least extends a hand in sympathy as we share this very emotional day.

A little girl named Rebecca lay awake at night, wondering why she couldn’t connect with her parents. Wondering why they fought, why they chose to have her. Wondering until she felt sick. With a knot in her stomach and tears in her eyes. That’s how I found her. 

She was seven years old. And our love, it was pure. I held her in my arms and kissed her forehead, cupped her face in my hands as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Heavy tears. Too heavy for a seven-year-old. I adored her crying. 

She sunk deeper into self-hatred when her father left her. She knew it was her fault, knew it was her that drove him away. We were close, so close on that day. 

She started ignoring me from time to time, coping with her thoughts through music. Playing hard to get. But I was there. I caressed her neck, her wrists, her thighs and heart cloaked in my artful embrace. Zigzagging flesh wounds made her all the more beautiful to me. 

But then she meets him. Josh. And he takes her into a world of glitter and showtunes and sunlight. And she’s gone. Like I feared she could be. And I seep away, bitter and betrayed. 

But she misses me. I know she does. She’ll come back. 

And she does. Because he leaves. She returns to the darkness, the depths of drama and despair. She’s home. I caress her cheeks and kiss her neck, my darling back in my arms at last. Her eyes fill with tears and her lip trembles, but she doesn’t make a sound. Josh is gone. 

Rebecca slides back grimly into her old life with me, into the comfort of my love. We’re together all through college. Rebecca, theater, and I. Peas in a pod. She needed us. And we were there for her. 

We were there through all of it. Robert, the court verdict, the hospital. The hospital. The meds. She sank into the sickly bliss of me. Our relationship was never better. I loved her so much, and she clung to me, like abalone on a rock. 

And then he came back. The glitter came back. Pushing me back but not loosening my grip. I was forgotten when he was there, but I didn’t leave her. Not for a moment. No matter how unfaithful she was to me. And she was unfaithful. With Greg, almost as broken as she was. And Nathaniel, even more immoral. They all thought they could get rid of me, but they couldn’t. No one could. 

Her mother gave her the means to get closer to me than ever. I wrapped my tendrils around her, suffocated her, consumed her until she was mine. At last. I had her. I had her! 

But then she sent up her flare. And she was snatched away from me at the last second. I cursed myself but vowed to stay by her side. And so I did. Even as she pulled away. I was always there. Because I was faithful, faithful to that little girl with tears in her eyes. The one who never grew up. 

Until one day she did. 

How did this happen? How? How could she see me, recognize me when I’d been so long a part of her? Suddenly she was in front of me, free from my grip, staring at me with tears in her eyes but not a trace of self-hatred. This was it. She stood up to me. And finally I saw how much she’d grown. And I knew. She was on her way toward learning what happy felt like. And… 

It was time for me to go. 

I retreated into myself, heartbroken. 

What’s that? 

Who am I? 

My name is Tyler. Yeah, that feels right.


End file.
